


Paperwork

by Bickslows_babies_45



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bickslows_babies_45/pseuds/Bickslows_babies_45
Summary: Sting's paperwork has built up, Rogue has a challenge.
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Kudos: 12





	Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Fairy Tail Events Valentine exchange for lgbtqfairiesarereal on tumblr.

Sting groaned as he looked at the amount of paperwork on his desk, sure it wasn’t as much as what Fairy Tail's master had to deal with but he never enjoyed it. He slumped forward and his forehead hit the desk “Why must I do it? Why can’t I give the paperwork to someone else?”. He looked to his right where Lector was sleeping on a footstool. “So much for helping me pal" he poured before sitting up as the door to the office opened. His face lit up as Rogue walked in with Frosch in his arms.

“You still haven’t started? You know it’s because you put it off that it piles up" Rogue smiled as Sting pouted.  
Rogue set Frosch down “Can you take Lector out of the room and keep him busy?” he asked Frosch softly petting the exceed on the head. “Frosch will play" the little exceed smiled and ran over to Lector, waking him up before tugging at him. Sting watched as his exceed was reluctantly dragged out of the room.

His heart skipped a beat as Rogue shut the door. The shadow dragon slayer approached the desk as Sting licked his lips, his eyes ran up and down his lover's body but his look turned to confusion as Rogue slipped under the desk using his shadow. His answer was the chair being pulled forward making him cry out in surprise “You do the work and I’ll reward you".  
Rogue began to tug at sting's pants, the white dragon slayer shifted his hips to help his partner to get them down to his ankles, “Start the paperwork!” Rogue ordered once he had his lover's cock in his hands. Sting gulped before starting in the paperwork, as he did he felt Rogue’s hands run up and down his shaft, he tried to concentrate on the work, ignoring the other’s skilled hands.

Rogue kept on stroking, slowly and softly at first, wanting Sting to get through a fair amount of the paperwork. After a while he began to speed up his strokes and his grip became firmer, he let a hand cup the man's balls and massage them earning a gasp and a whimper from above. Sting gripped the desk tightly “R-Rogue!” he moaned before slamming his head down on the desk as he felt his partner's tongue flick the tip “That isn’t fair!” he groaned.

“I know, but I have a challenge, if you finish all the paperwork before dinner, then I’ll let you top me, but if you fail I’m topping you" Rogue purred before licking the shaft teasingly.

Sting grinned “You are on!” he gasped and began to focus as much as he could on the paperwork, as he did he felt Rogue engulf his cock and he bucked his hips clenching the pen “Dammit!” he moaned softly. As the clock ticked Rogue slowed down to tease Sting, he noticed a hand slide under the desk and try to pull his head closer to his crotch, he smirked and moved away, teasing Sting some more, by slowing down his strokes.

He jumped as the door opened and tensed up “Minerva! Can I help you?” he heard Sting ask from above. Sting took this moment and grabbed Rogue’s head pulling him onto his cock, he held back fro m moaning as he felt Rogue’s mouth around him.

“I’m checking on weather you are actually doing the paperwork, I refuse to do it for you again" Minerva smirked leaning against the door frame, “No worries, I’ll have all this done by dinner" Sting grinned as he continued to write, sign and sort out the stacks, his free hand still holding Rogue's head as the dragon slayer continued to suck him off. Minerva rose a brow before standing straight, she eyed the last stack “Don’t get distracted “ she said simply and left, shutting the door behind her.

  
Sting pulled his hand away and bucked his hips, feeling himself getting close to releasing, he glanced at the clock he had forty minutes left, he let out a loud moan as he gripped the desk, bucking his hips into his partner's mouth before crying out as he came. Rogue gulped down what he could before pulling away and coughed “Dammit I wasn’t prepared" he coughed and slipped out from under the desk glaring at the smug look on Sting's face “You still have to finish that stack!” he said pointing to the paperwork. Sting grinned “Can do, now shoo" he laughed and focused on the job at hand.

  
Rogue left the office and headed to their room to brush his teeth. When he arrived for dinner Sting was grinning as the guild cheered “It’s a miracle, he actually finished it and before dinner" Minerva smirked spotting Rouge “Your plan failed” she chuckled as the shadow dragon slayer gulped at the predatory look from his partner.


End file.
